


How They Met

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality





	How They Met

"We're what?" Patrick asks, looking at his mother with wide, worried eyes. His mother gives him a small smile

"We're inviting the new neighbor over. You two can get to know each other." Patrick sputters at the response.

"But, mother I can't. You can't let them see me like this. You've invited them over for dinner, which I can't eat without help! They're going to make fun of me just like everyone else you've invited over." Patrick's mother sighed and pulled her son into a warm hug.

"It's going to be alright. I'll make sure of it. If the neighbor says anything to offend you, I'll have him leave." Patrick blinked and released himself from the hug.

"Him?" His mother nodded.

"Maybe you two will get along." She said, winking at her son. Patrick rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. The doorbell rang then, shocking them both out of their laughter. "That'll be him." Patrick exhaled shakily. He walked into the living room where his mother was talking to the new neighbor. Patrick's breath caught in his throat.

He's the one he saw at the park the other day, when he was on a walk with his parents.

"Patrick, come say hello to Brendon." Patrick blinked at the man and slowly walked to him.

"Hi." Patrick said quietly. Brendon smiled widely at him.

"Hi Patrick. It's nice to meet you." Brendon held his hand out for a handshake and Patrick gulped and held his shaking hand out to him. Brendon didn't even blink as he grasped Patrick's hand lightly, and shook is carefully.

"Nice to meet you too." The two stood there for a moment, still holding hands. Patrick's mother cleared her throat and Patrick let go of Brendon's hand out of surprise. He looked at his mother, who gave him a small smile.

"Dinner's ready." Patrick took a deep breath and sat next to his mother, who sat next to his father, who was sat next to Brendon. Patrick looked at his shaky hands. Patrick could see Brendon giving him a slightly sad look as Patrick's mother prodded him with a forkful of food. Tears sprung to Patrick's eyes at the thought of the humiliation this was bringing.

Brendon said nothing about it though. In fact, he kept up a conversation with all three of the Stumps.

"Patrick." Patrick's head shot up at the sound of his name. Brendon was smiling at him.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever gone mini golfing?" Patrick raised an eyebrow.

"No, I haven't." Brendon's smile widened.

"I'll have to take you sometime. I think you'd like it." Patrick let a bit of red invade his cheeks.

"That would be nice." It was the start of a friendship Patrick never thought he would have.


End file.
